


National Superhero Day

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I never know what to put here, there are a few swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: On National Superhero Day, the city of New York parties the hardest to thank the heroes that are home to their state and city. You decide you need to do a party hop to help celebrate with all these festivities going on that involve you helping save the world…but at the third party, there is a karaoke battle.---Requested by anon on tumblr "Avengers karaoke night! Nat, Sam, and Reader are in an intense battle for first place.





	National Superhero Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy national superhero day! Technically, where I am, it isn’t anymore, but i know other places it still is. I had a lot of fun with this one, I’ve missed writing random, funny things xD  
> Songs mentioned:  
> Life of the Party - All Time Low  
> Bad Blood - Taylor Swift  
> Superhero - 5 Seconds Of Summer (but in here let's pretend there is a studio version)  
> Bang Bang - Jessie J (w/ Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj)

"Steve! Tony! Pietro! Wanda!" You yelled when you ran into the common room to find the four sitting and watching TV.

"What's up, (Y/N)?" Steve asked.

You had too much energy to sit down, which happened a lot. Your abilities to control electricity helped with your energy, meaning you always had a surplus of energy, and barely ever slept. "Do you know what today is?" You jumped up and down, electricity practically coming out of your fingers from excitement.

"The twenty-eighth of April?" Pietro asked.

"Yes!" You pointed to him with a smile. "Anyone know why it's so special?" You bounced on the balls of your feet.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You look like you're going to explode...this hasn't happened since you saw a dog on the street two weeks ago. Why is today so special?"

"It's national superhero day!" You squealed and put your hand up in the air, a bolt of electricity escaping your hand and caused a light to fall. "Oops..."

The four chuckled a bit. "I got it," Wanda said and moved her hands around to put the light back on the ceiling. 

Steve stood up and walked closer to you. "We now know why today is so special, but are you actually doing anything to celebrate?"

You rolled your eyes at him, the oblivious old man. Of course, you were going to celebrate! There are parties all over New York tonight, most of them celebrating the Avengers for, you know, _saving the world_. "We all are, Steve," You told him. "I've got a plan to do a party hop."

Pietro smiled and stood up. "Do you have it all mapped out?"

"Yep!" You pulled a map out of your back pocket and showed him the five places you had circled. "But who knows, we might not even hit all of them, or find even more!" You cheered.

Tony shrugged. "You guys have fun, I don't think I'll go-"

You ran over and put your hand over Tony's mouth. " _Of course you're going_ ," You told him. "You are the party man, you're going to love it!" 

Tony groaned. "Come on, Stark, you don't want to miss partying with your favorite people!" Pietro smirked, putting his arm around you, making both of you laugh.

\---

"This is officially the best party we've been to tonight," Tony declared at the third stop, the first two parties blowing. He partially only declared it because they were playing _Iron Man_ by Black Sabbath, but also because they had alcohol that didn't taste "like shit," as Tony claimed. But to be fair, this party was being held at a bar, and not some random place no one knew about.

The group including Steve, Pietro, Wanda, Bucky, Natasha, and Clint were sat in a circular booth. "Has anyone seen Sam?" Steve asked, disregarding Tony's comment as he sat in the booth as well.

"No, keep him away from here," Bucky rolled his eyes, they had been fighting all night.

You lightly hit his arm. "Sam is my competitive buddy, don't be mean."

"I always root for you," Bucky said, giving a disapproving look.

"And I appreciate you greatly for that," You told him. "But look around! Do you see all the TVs? They're playing footage from a lot of our fights where we save the freakin' world!" You squealed, a wave of electricity racing to your fingers. "Ooh, wanna see something cool?" You looked at your hand.

Bucky sighed, knowing you were going to show him even if he said _no_. You smirked and touched your finger to the fork sitting in front of you, making it flash a bright light and do a flip, thanks to all the extra electricity. "Oh, god, (Y/N), that could kill someone."

"I know!"

He gave you a wary look, one filled with worry. Before he could say something, Sam Wilson came running over to the table. "Guys, you'll never believe this, _they have a karaoke machine_!" He cheered.

A smile spread across your face very quickly. "No way," You said and turned the group. "Pietro, Wanda, go sing something for us!" 

"(Y/N), it's a competition!" Sam smiled, "I challenge both you and Natasha!" He shouted.

"Hey, I want to sing, too!" Pietro shouted, grabbing Wanda's wrist and sliding out of the booth.

The group headed to the front of the bar to see a small stage with karaoke installed. "Everyone, we have very special guests celebrating with us tonight: Some of the Avengers!" The DJ yelled. "Anyone going to participate in the battle tonight?" He asked.

"Oh, hell yeah!" You raised your hand. "And so is Sam, as well as Natasha. We're very competitive," You said. "And I think Pietro wants to, too?"

"You guys can go ahead," He laughed a bit and hid his face from all the stares. 

The DJ smiled hearing that some of the superheroes they were celebrating would be participating. "Sam, you're up!"

Sam did a small walk-dance up to the stage. He told the DJ his song and hoped he had a karaoke version of it, and it was actually a recent song. And it surprised you, even more, when you realized the song came out _today_ : _Life of the Party_ by All Time Low. It was a strange selection and genre for Sam, but after hearing the lyrics, it was obvious why he enjoyed it.

And he shocked everyone that he already knew all the lyrics, having the song only come out hours earlier. 

Natasha was called up next and she chose _Bad Blood_ by Taylor Swift, because to be honest, it was half bad ass. One would not think she would be a person to be serious about a karaoke battle, but when it came to you and Sam, she would do anything to beat the two of you. She danced around, walked around the crowd that wasn't her friends, and walked across the bar. She got _intense_ , and if you weren't so excited for your turn, you probably would have been intimidated.

She had a huge response and cheers once her song ended, and you were called up on stage. "What song would you like to sing?" The DJ asked.

"Surprise me," You smirked, ready for nearly anything thrown at you.

The DJ nodded and played a song. As soon as you heard the guitars, you knew what it was. Thanks to the internet and social media, you were aware of almost every song that talks about Superheroes. Some about hating superheroes to how they could never be one to all the love and adoration of the heroes- it was funny to hear all the differences.

But the one the DJ played was one from a few years back that was a smaller band- but you still knew it. You laughed a bit when it played, but you were excited to sing a superhero song for superhero day. 

You sang the first verse, waiting for the chorus. Your group of friends was laughing at the song, not really understanding why the DJ chose a random song about a guy named "Eddie," but once the chorus hit, they got it, and they laughed. The DJ must have known you listen to all songs titled _Superhero_ , or anything near. " _He said tonight I'm a superhero, watch me fly I'll never get low!_ " You sang along to the song 5 Seconds Of Summer made. " _And I won't come down again! Tonight I'm a superhero, I'm about to lose my halo, I wanna do it again!_ " You continued to sing and the crowd cheered loudly for you and your superhero song, making balls of electricity when it talked about being a superhero and never stopping.

After the song, you yelled into the microphone. "Happy national superhero day!" You said. "Also, I really related with that song. Because I wanted to save people again after I did it once," You said before handing the microphone back to the DJ.

The DJ smiled and shook his head when you went back to the crowd. "Well, I don't think our decision will be that easy. It's cutthroat between these three, everyone. I think there needs to be an ultimate sing off!" He said and brought out two more microphones, calling you, Sam, and Natasha back to the stage.

"All right, we're going to have them sing to _Bang Bang_ by Jessie J, because that song has three people, and I personally think it will be the best way to determine a winner," The DJ said, naturally.

"(Y/N) will be singing Jessie J's part, Natasha; Ariana Grande's, and Sam, you have Nicki Minaj," He explained, whoops coming from the crowd.

The song started and you were ready to start the song off. " _She got a body like an hourglass_ ," You said and gestured to Natasha and she spun in a circle quickly. " _But I can give it to you all the time, she got a booty like a Cadillac,_ " You gestured to Natasha again, " _But I can send you into overdrive, oh!_ " You sang and continued throughout your turn.

Natasha was after the chorus, which you got to sing since that was also Jessie J's part. "S _he might've let you hold her hand in school, but I'm a show you how to graduate,_ " Natasha started to sing and danced around you and Sam. " _No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your momma gave, oh yeah!_ " She sang her first verse, and both of you knew the rap was coming up for Sam to sing, just getting excited for him.

Sam walked the edge of the stage when his part came up. The crowd "ooh"ed for him, hyping him up even more than he was. He sassily put his hand on his hip and began the rap. "It's Myx Moscato, it's frizz in a bottle it's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh," Sam took a small breath to continue, already getting cheers. "Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto, we dipping in the pot of blue foam!" He shouted.

The song finished with all three of you singing the chorus together, walking around in a circle around the stage and dancing in front of each other. The song ended with each of you giving a pose, Tony snapping a picture of it. 

The DJ took the microphones back and was about to call the winner out. "I honestly don't think we can pick a winner. You were all so amazing, that we're just going to have to make it a three-way tie!" He said. "Free mozzarella sticks for all of you!" He said.

"What? No winner?" You asked, your face dropping to confusion.

"Yeah, I couldn't choose! Your song and powers were great, Natasha dancing was amazing, and Sam's rap made it all worth it. Everyone won," The DJ told you.

Your jaw dropped. "This is an outrage!" You threw your hands up, electricity escaping one, hitting the ceiling and making a panel fall out. "Oops."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my tumblr, [@that-sokovian-bastard](http://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/), for more if you enjoyed!


End file.
